This invention relates to communications networks, and more particularly to data communications over satellite links.
In 1962 the American telecommunications giant AT&T launched “Telstar”, the world's first true communications satellite. Since then, countless communications satellites have been placed into earth orbit, and the technology being applied to them is rapidly growing in sophistication. At the same time, many of today's communications satellites are designed to have operational lifetimes of more than a decade.
One problem associated with spacecraft-based communications equipment and networks is the rapid pace at which technology changes. In today's global networking landscape, there are many new, and rapidly evolving data transmission technologies, media and methodologies for transmitting data over a network. At the same time, satellites already in orbit are inaccessible for installing these upgraded technologies.
It is desirable to be able to incorporate any type of data transmission media into a network that includes a satellite. Since each type of media has different characteristics, systems and methods designed to facilitate seamless integration of satellite communication in hybrid systems despite differences in underlying system architectures are highly desirable. Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods for upgrading the technology of a satellite while the satellite is in orbit.